The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to facilitating bifurcation of an execution scenario, and debugging of a computer program product that spans multiple programming layers.
A computer program product may include a software that uses a typical layered model. In computing, a layer, sometimes referred to as an abstraction layer or abstraction level, facilitates hiding implementation details of a particular set of functionality from other parts of the computer program product. For example, each layer is a separate module or a separate computer product. Accordingly, the multi-layered computer program product includes a composition of multiple modules/computer program products, each layer separating functionality from the other. Such a multi-layered approach facilitates interoperability and platform independence, as the computer program product can include separate layers (or sub-layers) for respective platforms. One or more layers may be multi-leveled, that is, include multiple layers.